1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and arrangement for controlling a display device, and more specifically, to a method of controlling a display device by sampling a video signal (R,G,B) applied by a computer to the display device so as to digitize it, and controlling the display device according to a corresponding signal.
2. Related Art
A monitor is a typical peripheral device for a computer, and is one of the display devices which displays a signal sent from a computer as an image so as to allow a user to recognize it. For satisfactory operation of a monitor, proper synchronous signals and color signals are required. Such signals are typically generated by a video card in a computer with which the monitor is associated, and are transmitted to the monitor. The color signals are typically provided by amplification circuitry to the cathode ray tube (CRT) forming the display device, while the synchronous signals are typically provided to a microcomputer provided in the monitor.
The user is normally provided with the capability of controlling various monitor functions by the use of control knobs located on a portion (usually the front portion) of the monitor. Such knobs are used for controlling the functions of brightness, contrast, and so forth. The greater the number of functions to be controlled, the greater the number of control knobs or keys required on the monitor. If a large number of functions are required, but a limited or small number of keys are provided (sometimes, with an on-screen display), the control knobs or keys have to be pushed several times and an on-screen display (OSD) is separately needed. This produces difficulties and inconvenience in the control of the monitor.
The above problem can be solved to some extent by the employment of a recently developed device, known as a USB device. The USB has the main advantage of simplicity and convenience, and automatically determines information about system resources required for each peripheral device, securing this information to allow the display to use it without interference from the user. However, control of a monitor using the USB can be carried out only in a system employing the USB mode.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a method of controlling a monitor in which a minimum number of key or control knobs are set on the monitor. Moreover, it will be preferable to develop a monitor which is controlled through a video signal line using computer software without employing an additional communication line.